


You are who you think you are..

by pekobuki_trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Misgendering, My unnamed oc is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekobuki_trash/pseuds/pekobuki_trash
Summary: Nagito gets purposefully misgendered and Tenko helps him <3
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Komaeda Nagito, Chabashira Tenko/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	You are who you think you are..

I remember the day so clearly..   
  
Me and Nagito were hanging out in our normal spot under the big sakura tree and I had to get up to get something from the vending machine. Nothing big was gonna happen in the few minutes I was gone right?   
  
I was wrong..   
When I came back, Nagito seemed to be frozen and curled up, hugging his chest. It was mostly his knees, but I could tell it was his chest that was bothering him because he was clutching the sides of his ribcage, trembling like a leaf in the wind. So of course, I ran over to him and crouched down, careful to not touch him in case that triggered something. “Nagito…?” I look at him, quite concerned. What happened while I was gone??   
  
He shifted his head a little, and whimpered like I was going to harm him. “..I wanna go home…” he whispers. That set of a lot of alarms in my brain, so I nodded. “Can I pick you up..?” I ask, messing with my hair nervously. He swallows and nods,so I do exactly that. I pick him up, and take our lunch bags as well as I start the walk to his house. He buries his head in the crook of my neck, and I feel something cold and wet on my skin.    
  
“Shhh.. Nagito you don't need to cry.. We’ll be home soon okay?” I mumble, reaching the front door and unlocking it. I close the door behind me and place nagito on the couch, holding his hand. “Wanna talk about it Nagi?.. You don't gotta, It's only if you wanna tell me..” I move my hand to rub circles on his back, but notice he’s got an extra layer of clothing still.   
  
“I-I guess I will.. But b-before you say anything, I don't feel like.. I can take it off right now..” He hugs himself tightly at that, more tears rolling down his cheeks.I simply nod, and put my head on his shoulder.   
“So um. S-some girls I knew from my middle school days came up to me, and uh they.. They said some things…”   
  
- _ “Hey Komaeda-chan!”  _ _   
_ _ He looks up, to see who called his name. A girl, a tall one at that, who had light hair and intense eyes, like a storm brewing. _ _   
_ _ He’s rightfully confused, most people except for Tenko ignore him on a daily basis. So what was this person doing? “How can I help you.?” He tilts his head. The honorific bothered him a bit typically used for females, but he didn't say anything about it. _ _   
_ _ “I just wanted to see how my favorite  _ **_girl_ ** _ was doing!!” She smiles, and Nagito winces. “I'm not a female, just to tell you.” He shifts, quite uncomfortable in his current situation. Being called a girl was not a good idea, he was already feeling kinda dysphoric. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Oh but yes you are!! You have the nice feminine curves, and you overall just look like a girl!! So therefore, you are a female!” Her smile seems a lot more sinister now that he looks at it, and he hugs himself. “I-I don’t think I really-” _ _   
_ _ “Oh you might not think! But that doesn't change the fact you are female and nothing will change that!! Stop pretending to be a guy, you are a pretty girl and maybe, you’ll get reincarnated as a male later, but as for now… you are a  _ **_GIRL!!_ ** _ ” She laughs after that, seeing Komaedas expression crumble as tears fall from his eyes. “I-I promise to stop p-pretending…” His voice is super shaky, fragile like a glass pane. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The girl snickers and as she walks off, she says something that sends Komaeda to the deepest part of his mind. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “By the way, your chest is sexy, I dunno why you hide it! I’d die to have those tits y'know?” _ _   
_ _   
_ “A-and that's basically what happened...I know i'm just an imposter, not really a boy.. She was right!!!” He laughs humorlessly, and Tenko cups his cheek to make him look her in the eye.   
  
“Look Nagi, You are a man. I’ve always thought of you as that, and nothing's gonna change the fact that you are a guy because you said you are a guy. If you decide you don't identify as one thing anymore, then it's simple, you don't. You can tell almost everyone thinks you’re a guy because I used the term ‘Degenerate male’ when I first met you, and nobody said anything against it…” She lets out a breath of relief when Nagito lets out a little giggle.   
  
“Now Nagito,say it with me okay? You are a guy!”   
  
He hesitates a little, but goes along with it anyways.   
“I-I am a guy..?”   
“Say it louder!!” She cheers.   
“I am a GUY!!” He almost yells. Tenko grins at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Tenko loves you, my prince..” He turns pink when she says that, instead of saying anything in response, he just kisses her lips.   
  
And from that day onward, Komaeda Nagito was a lot more outspoken when people challenged his gender identity.   
  
  
  
  
~Fin~


End file.
